


No Longer Kind

by TheShadowOfTheFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blood Magic, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Character, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Master of Death Harry Potter, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sex, Slytherin Politics, Slytherin Pride, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowOfTheFlame/pseuds/TheShadowOfTheFlame
Summary: The gods rule us still. They've come down from the stars. And they are no longer kind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	No Longer Kind

**Author's Note:**

> HERE I AM!! This time with a Harry Potter fanfic (my favorite to write, I confess)
> 
> So, this fanfic will be VERY sexy. With dark magic, rituals, gods, a Harry with a huge slytherin side, Inner Circles, sex...
> 
> That will be epic.

Harry ran his hand through his hair as he walked the busy streets of London, looking for a single person in that crowd.

However, it would be hard to find her, he knew. They both wore dark clothes, trying their best not to be seen by each other, however much their aim was exactly that.

It was a kind of hide-and-seek. Harry and Nathaly always did that when they were going to meet. It was tradition.

Potter felt a hand grab him in an alley and push him against the cold wall, pulling him into the almost complete darkness that was the alley at dusk.

He laughed sensuously.

"Hello, love" Harry purred.

"Harry" Nathaly smiled, throwing his long dark blonde hair back. "I won. What's my prize?"

He also smiled, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a voracious kiss.

Nathaly threw her arms around Harry's neck and glued her body with his. Harry moved his hand to the girl's hip, squeezing lightly.

His tongues danced a sensual dance as he intertwined, moving from side to side and exploring every corner of her mouth.

Harry pulled Nathaly's lower lip with his teeth, making her grunt.

Tanith passed the leg around Harry's waist, pulling the boy's hip against him. Both groaned as they felt the friction of his intimacy.

"Sincerely, today's young people..." An old lady passing through the alley murmured, banging her cane higher to the ground.

Harry smiled in the middle of the kiss and slowly separated his mouths.

"I was missing you." Harry whispered, passing his thumb across his girlfriend's swollen lip and then lightly stroking her face.

She sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the caress.

"I missed you too."

He smiled lightly.

"Shall we go to Privet Drive?"

Nathaly stared at him with her amber eyes.

"Obvious."

The brunette smiled, letting the hand that caressed his girlfriend's face fall off and grabbed her right hand, disappearing between the shadows.

It was something they learned on Yule's last holiday. They found Salazar Slytherin's newly discovered secret library in the Chamber of Secrets, in one of the oldest books, and decided to try it.

It was a long and difficult process, but it was worth it. It was much quieter and more precise than apparate. Besides being much more stylish, and that was something Harry and Nathaly valued very much.

They landed in Harry's room.

"You changed the decor." Nathaly commented as soon as her eyes landed on the room.

"I've changed my room," Harry casually passed his hand through the bookcase. "My uncles didn't deserve such a big room while I kept that cubicle."

"Did you threaten them?" Nathaly smiled maliciously as she sat on the bed.

"I prefer to call that persuasion." Harry wasted no time, lying Nathaly on the bed and climbing on top of her.

He kissed her pale neck, making a small circle with his tongue.

"Let's do magic, darling" Harry whispered in his ear, carrying his British accent to the maximum, knowing exactly what it did to his girlfriend.

She shook.

They had a lot to catch up on.

***

"Harry?" A voice asked through the door after knocking a few times and getting no answer.

Harry grunted, pulled Nathaly closer to his naked chest with one arm, refusing to answer the call.

"Harry!" The voice spoke a little louder. "I'm going in if you don't answer by 3."

In his sleepy mind, Harry rolled his eyes. Let him come. He had no problem with his own nakedness, and he knew Nathaly didn't either. That they knew what they both did yesterday.

"One..."

He felt Nathaly waking silently in his arms.

"Two..."

She mounted him on her hip, and Harry knew exactly what she was planning when she kissed him.

"Three." And the door opened, revealing Dudley now very frightened.

The younger Dursley stuttered a little when he saw them both in that state, his face turning a violent shade of red.

"Hey, Dud" Nathaly greeted, taking Harry's lips off and coming down from his hip, sitting on the bed. She threw her slightly messy hair back, without bothering with Dudley's brazen look over her naked body. "Could you bring us some breakfast? A traditional one?"

But Dudley didn't take his eyes off his breasts, as if he'd never seen one before. Harry didn't doubt it.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Harry also sat down, passing an arm behind Nathaly and placing his hand on one of her breasts, squeezing lightly. Nathaly gasped softly. Harry was pleased to see the redness consume Dudley's face again. "They fit so perfectly into my hands. I wonder if Nathaly would let you hold them?"

Dudley almost ran out of there, and Nathaly laughed.

"Did you have to scare him?" She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he won't bring our coffee."

"Yes, it was very necessary. I don't like it when unworthy people look at you". He almost growled. "And if Dursley does not bring our coffee, it will have consequences for him."

"I love it when you look like that" she purred. "So bad and wild"

"And I love it when you're cruel" Harry purred back, pulling her into another kiss.

After the kiss, Nathaly laid them down and supported her head on Harry's chest.

"How has the holiday been so far?" Harry asked his girlfriend, stroking her curly hair with one hand.

"A horror" she snorted. "My uncles and aunts came to spend the summer at the mansion."

Harry made a face, knowing exactly what her uncles looked like.

"Luckily I escaped to see you, I left a note for Mama."

"And your parents did?" Harry frowned. He knew his mother-in-law hated his brothers-in-law.

"My father" Nathaly made a face. "My mother didn't know, she only found out when they were at the door. She was furious."

Harry laughed.

"I can imagine."

He'd known his in-laws for a year and a half when Harry and Nathaly had started dating. His girlfriend's mother, Marie-Louise, was very sweet and kind and at the same time severe, but she was furious quickly. Her father, Cain, looked calm and laughing, but he was very jealous and kept countless secrets from his daughter and wife.

"And yours?"

"Pleasant." He commented, looking at the ceiling. "I managed to put the Dursley's on a shorter leash. They're more afraid of me than ever."

"That's great."

Before they could say anything else, Dudley came in with a tray full of fried eggs and bacon, pancakes, and orange juice.

Nathaly smiled, sitting down again and taking the tray out of Dursley's hands.

"You may go now." She offered him a debauched smile, but he stood there.

"When your lady sends something, you obey." Harry growled, and Dudley remained in the same position, though he shrank slightly. Harry had to admit that the boy had some claw.

"We're going out this afternoon, Harry." He spoke to his cousin.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We. The Dursleys. We were invited to participate in a competition on the best lawn in the region."

"Right. Anything else?" 

"That's all."

"You can go now."

And he finally went.

"Better lawn, eh? That looks like a witch frame." Nathaly commented casually, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"It probably is," Harry mocked, picking up the cutlery to cut a piece of pancake. "Only the Dursleys to fall for something so stupid."

"At least they'll leave us alone in the house, honey." Nathaly hummed, putting a piece of egg with bacon on it

"The positive side of having such dumb servants, surely." Harry smiled maliciously as he stared at Nathaly, licking the bologna syrup on his lips too slowly to be natural.

"Do you think the Weasley's will come for him again, like last year?" Nathaly grimaced, thinking of the family of redheads.

Harry made a sound of disdain.

"Probably" then he stared at her for a long moment. "I think it's time they met the real me."

Nathaly's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"Are you sure?"

"And that includes you."

Nathaly stared at him for long seconds, his amber eyes revealing all his thoughts to the green eyes, before his lips opened in a mean smile.

"No longer kind."

Harry realized that his face was a reflection of hers when he waved.

"No longer kind."

***

Later, when it was evening, the two of them - fortunately already dressed - heard voices coming from the kitchen, along with a plate of breaking.

Harry snorted.

"I thought they'd be quiet, to say the least."

"Listen, honey." Nathaly silenced him.

He stopped talking, listening intently.

"There are more people than the Weasley's." Harry winked. "And Moody's here."

"All right" she waved. "Should we?"

"Obvious, darling" Harry purred, grabbing her hand and silently carrying herself through the shadows, leaving them hidden in the shadows of the kitchen corner.

There were nine people piled up in the kitchen. Some Harry recognized, like Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody, along with the man in the hat who bowed to him five years ago.

One advantage of hiding in the shadows was that absolutely no one could notice them. Not even Moody with his magic eye.

"You know," Harry suddenly commented, coming out of the shadows along with Nathaly. Everyone, even Moody, jumped out of their seats. Some even pointed their various at them. The audacity! "I expected you to be at least silent."

"Harry?" Remus sighed.

"One and only."

"How did you do it, boy?" Moody spoke in his usual tone.

"That what? You must be more specific, Moody. I do many things during the day." Harry smiled, sarcasm flowing from his sexy lips. More than one witch held her breath, and Nathaly had to contain the mockery.

"You know very well what I meant, Potter."

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Why are we all in the dark?" A female voice sounded. " _Lumus_."

Ah, much better. Now he could clearly see everyone's face.

People gasped to see the girl next to him, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that, Harry?" Remus asked cautiously.

"That," Harry smiled sideways, passing his arm around Nathaly's shoulders. "That's Nathaly Falk, my girlfriend."

"Hey" she greeted, nodding.

"Girlfriend?" Remus questioned, almost incredulous.

"Is it so surprising?"

"No, not really." The purple-haired witch murmured to herself, but Harry listened and sent her a mischievous smile that made her blush lightly.

"How long have you been together?" The same purple-haired witch asked.

"Almost two years." Nathaly answered for him, and that made Remus stare.

"Are you sure it's him, Lupin? It would be a thick limp if we took a Death Compendium posing as Harry. We should ask him something only the real Potter knows. Unless someone brought some truth serum." Moody growled.

"Harry... what form does your patron take?" Lupin asked.

"A thestral." Harry answered calmly.

"That's him, Mad-Eye." Remus nodded.

What a silly question. Anyone who was at the Quadribol Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw game in third grade would know that.

"Did you know we were coming?" A witch asked.

"Nathaly commented on the strangeness of a contest on the best lawn, and we agreed that someone from the witch world would be coming. Although we thought the Weasley's would be coming." Many looked at the two of them with something like respect. So easy to gain their trust.

"We're not going to The Burrow, I imagine?" Nathaly raised an eyebrow to the crowd, who looked nervous.

"You're not going anywhere, girl. We're here for Potter." It was Moody who answered, without an ounce of empathy.

"Oh, but wherever I go, Nathaly goes along. We're very attached, you know?" Harry smiled lazily.

"Well, you'll have to part with your little girlfriend then, boy."

Harry's face closed.

"I don't think you understand me, Moody. We're not splitting up. Not now, after more than a month without seeing each other. We have a lot to do."

Moody wanted to step back when he saw a spark in those impossibly green eyes. They looked like they were more threatening than they normally were. They looked like the colour of the mortal curse.

"Stop being cranky, Mad-Eye!" A witch grumbled back. "Let the boy take his girlfriend. No one deserves to be locked up in that dump without someone to keep him company."

Moody grimaced, but he reluctantly agreed.

"Well, Harry, that's Nymphadora..."

"Don't call me Nymphadora" asked the young witch with a chill. "I am Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her last name only." concluded Lupin.

"You would also prefer if your silly mother had given you the name Nymphadora," Tonks murmured.

"And this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," he said indicating the black, tall witch, who bowed. "Eliphas Doge." The asthmatic voice witch nodded his head. "Dedalus Diggle..."

"We've met before" the excitable Diggle squeezed, dropping the purple top hat.

"Emelinne Vance, the witch defended your girlfriend. An imposing air witch nodded her head covered with a green water shawl. "Stugis Podmore." A witch with a square chin and a straw-coloured hat winked. "And Hestia Jones." Near the toaster, a witch, with flushed cheeks and black hair, said goodbye.

Harry and Nathaly nodded their heads to everyone. All nine people were staring at them, but they didn't give a damn. They were both extraordinarily beautiful, they were fully aware of it. It was normal for people to stare. Harry wondered why there were so many witches present, although he already had an idea of why.

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get him," Lupin said, as if he had read Harry's thoughts; the corners of his mouth moved slightly.

"Oh, it was, the more the merrier," Moody said somberly.

"The more people, the easier it is to recognize, don't you think?" Nathaly asked, leaning her head slightly to the side. Harry's mouth twitched when he saw Moody's face.

"But the greater the chance of defeating enemies." He answered the teenage witch.

"Then let them call the best witches among you. Better quality than quantity."

"We are your keeper, Potter." Moody chose to ignore her, and Nathaly smiled, knowing she had won.

"We're just waiting for the sign that we can leave without danger," Lupin said, spying through the kitchen window. "We have about fifteen minutes."

"Pretty clean, aren't they, these suckers?" commented the witch named Tonks, who ran her eyes through the kitchen with great interest. "My father was born a witch and he's an old slob. I suppose this varies as between the witches?"

"Indeed, Miss Tonks" Harry purred. Nathaly smiled when the metamorphomaga blushed. They had one more.

Moody began to complain about his magic eye, putting it in a glass full of water.

"How are we going to get... to this place we're going to?" Harry asked, curious.

"Brooms" said Lupin. "It's the only way. You're too young to be out there, they must be watching the Flu network and it's going to cost us more than our lives to put together an unauthorized portal key."

Neither of them mentioned they had a better way to transport themselves.

"Remus said you're a good pilot," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in his resonant voice.

"It's excellent," Lupin confirmed, looking at his watch. "Anyway, you'd better go pack, Harry, we want to be ready to leave when we get the signal".

"I'll help you" offered Tonks, cheerful.

Nathaly smiled at Harry, raising her eyebrows. Harry smiled sideways and nodded.

Harry took his arm off Nathaly's shoulders and held her hand, taking a quiet walk to his room with Tonks just behind him.

"It's... bigger than I expected" Tonks commented as he entered the room. "Dumbledore said you lived in the smallest room."

"Dumbledore says a lot about me. But he knows very little." Harry smiled sideways.

"You know, Miss Tonks, I think we could be great friends, don't you?" Nathaly let go of Harry's hand and approached the older woman, entering her personal space. Nathaly put a single finger on Tonks' chin, which was slightly lowered, and lifted it. The youngest looked into Tonks' eyes as she spoke. "Never lower your head to anyone. Always walk with your head held high, as if you own this world. Do you understand me?"

Tonks nodded. Nathaly walked away.

"And just call me Tonks."

"Oh, Miss Tonks, but what fun would that be?" Harry winked an eye at her, passing to the other side of the room and picking up the malon.

Tonks winked.

"Is it ready yet?"

"Of course," Harry said. "I fixed it right after we guessed you'd come and get me."

"And your... girlfriend has some clothes to pack?" Tonks spoke the word girlfriend as if it were hard to pronounce.

"It's all in the bag." Nathaly shrugged. She always left clothes at Harry's, it was more practical.

"I don't think purple's really my colour. What do you think?" Tonks stopped in front of the mirror, passing his hand through his hair.

"I think you look nice in any colour." Harry whispered in his ear before leaving the room with Nathaly and closing the door just behind, not allowing time to see Tonks' reaction.

Harry and Nathaly stared at each other, smiling.

"She's already ours." Nathaly spoke.


End file.
